Strange Little Bird
by SageandSky
Summary: OCs needed. Two years after Raven lost her powers and left a villainess called Sparrow comes to terrioze Jump City with a team of her own. Why does her fighting style seem like Robin's? Red X will come in later. ADOPTED
1. OC form

Hey it's Sky and I need OCs for the TT fanfic I'm writing. So long story short Raven becomes a villain (there will be a backstory behind that) even though she knows she is the most powerful team member she still creates a team to rival the Teen Titans who are now short of a member. OCs needed for the Team. First four reviewers get it.

Name- Sparrow (was Raven)

Identity- Voria Barls (was Rachel Roth)

Powers- uses martial arts skills (was using dark magic)

Reasons for becoming a villain- lost her powers (I will except 'cause it was fun')

How _ got her/his powers- N/A (if she/he has none)

Arch enemy- Robin (cause she's the team leader and he is too)


	2. Sparrow

**Hey it's Sky! This is just a preview to what will come. ;)**

Hm, why did Raven come to the city that has, arguably, the most famous hero to become a villain? The world may never know. That brought up her second problem; why did she plan on becoming a villain? Raven felt a pang of sadness as she thought of the day she just lost her powers.

 _Raven was meditating when the alarm sounded. She met with the team and after a quick debriefing Robin yelled the words she would never hear again._

 _"Titans Go!"_

 _When she had tried to fly she couldn't even get an inch of the ground. She was so grief stricken that she fled, on foot of course, to the nearest train station. Without even looking back._

Raven shook herself out of her thoughts. _Raven stayed in Jump City. Gotham's new villainess need a name. Something bird related to rival Robin and Raven. Sparrow! Now Sparrow needs a civilian name; Voria Barls._ This surprised the villainess herself. _Now to let Bats know he has got more trouble coming his way._ Sparrow realized she was still in a leotard and cloak. _Sparrow needs a black form fitting jumpsuit with brown splotches where my hips, shoulders, elbows, thighs, and ankles are. My mask should be shaped like a beak. Brown lining the whole thing. Then brown lining her lips and her eyes. I'll do something about my eyes and hair later._ Messing with Bats will just have to wait.


	3. Voria Barls-Wayne

Sparrow looked proudly at the costume. _Yep now it's time to mess with Bats._

Sparrow looked down at the jewelry store. _A small petty crime, but will still get Bats attention._ She jumped onto the glass roof almost silently. She waited till the clerk had his back turned to the store then she grabbed her, small, hammer and slammed it onto the glass. Let's just say she was expecting the drop, the clerk was not expecting the array of glass pieces stuck in his suit. The alarm instantly sounded and Sparrow grabbed as much as her belt could carry. She was out of there before the police could even get a get look at her.

She hit four other stores that night all while having a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat. After she hit the fourth store she found a secluded rooftop and sat down waiting for the Dark Knight. She heard him before she saw him. "Really Bats, you need to be more quiet." She heard him growl.

"And you are supposed to be?" he stepped into the light surprise on his face. "You're just a teen."

She sneered. "Ladies and gentlemen the greatest detective ever aka Captain Obvious."

"You know I have to take you in."

She laughed. "Bring it on Bats."

What Batman didn't realize is during the whole conversation she was making her way towards the edge of the roof.

She smiled and yelled. "See you later Bats." She leaned back and freefell of the roof.

When Batman looked over the edge of the roof he couldn't see the teen, but he looked down at his feet and saw a glass sparrow. "I will get you Sparrow."

Two Years Later

Sparrow sat on the roof petting a huskey pup she stole for the pet store. Yeah, she knew it was the weirdest thing she had done, but she was bored in Gotham. The only entertainment she had was Bats's frustration that he couldn't catch her, a teen! She soon heard his soft footsteps behind her. "Come on Bats it's my last night in Gotham." Her words surprised her, but she went along with it.

"Where do you plan on going."

She smiled and pretended like she was thinking although she knew already. She could tell he was growing impatient and before he was about to snap she finally answered. "Hm your Boy Blunder now resides in Jump City," she paused, "tell him I'm coming." She jumped off the roof as he was about to grab her. She didn't mean to, but she let out a cackle.

Voria Barls approach the door to the mansion, but she heard voices so she dropped her hand.

"Are you planning on following her, I don't think the Titans will like you stepping on their territory."

"I have to Alfred. If I couldn't catch her then they definitely won't."

"I know Master Bruce, but gonna all the to Jump City to catch the Sparrow."

She finally opened the door. "If she is gonna I'm going. She is my best story yet."

Bruce looked at the blonde teen in surprise. "Voria, she's dangerous and I still think you're too young to get a job as a reporter."

"Yes Master Voria."

She put on her best pout face all while laughing on the inside.

After what seemed like hours of her pouting and him starring finally he relented. "I'll let you go without stopping you."

She laughed, but stopped. "Wait Robin doesn't know I know you are Batman right." Ah who was she kidding she knew who Batman and Robin were, but she didn't want him to know she knew who Robin was.

"Correct."

"I'll miss you Bruce." She hugged him. "And I'll miss you too Alfred." She pulled them both into the hug. She felt Bruce stiffen from the contact and she almost laughed. Yep that was Batman alright. Voria pulled away and with a final wave she exited the mansion

As soon as the blonde teen had left Bruce sighed. "Alfred call Robin. I don't car if he doesn't want to talk to me make him."

Alfred nodded and soon Robin was on the line.

"What is it Batman."

Bruce almost sighed. "Robin, you and your team have trouble coming your way. I'm sure you've heard of Sparrow? Well she is coming to Jump City. Also look at for a young reporter by the name of Votia Barls. She has made a living by reporting on Sparrow so she has decided to follow her to Jump City. Protect her at all cost!" It took Bruce a long time to realize the phone had hung up. He sighed.


	4. Giving up (Story now up for adoption)

**Sorry this is not an update. I'm doing some spring cleaning and getting rid of anything that I'm not finishing that includes this story. I'm putting it up for adoption. All the people who sent me OCs through PM will have to re send it to whoever adopts this story. Why am I not finishing it? Well I didn't feel connected to this story. For those who don't write and just read it might sound stupid, but being connected to a story helps you write the best story you can. I feel weak because I know some people who hated their story but trudged through it like a trooper and here I am giving it up. If you want to adopt it then PM me.**

 **-Sky**


End file.
